


The New Student and Forbidden Love

by deadcatgirl14 (Stacois)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacois/pseuds/deadcatgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a transfer student to Mikey and Gerards High School. Gerard gets Jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really old, but since the old website which I had originally posted it on is going to be deleted soon, I'm posting these all here. 
> 
> This was orginally chaptered, but for the sake of saving time and space, I posted it as one big story.

Mikey secretly longed for the guy to sit next to him, since he first saw him in the cafeteria. Mikey was only a freshman, but he knew the guy was a transfer student. Frank looked around in his lost confusion to search around for somewhere to sit.

“Mikey, he looks lonely. Why don't we invite him to the table?” Before Mikey could protest, Gerard had gotten up out of his seat to go talk to the kid

“Hi, I'm Gerard. You can sit with us if you like.” Gerard smiled brightly at him.

“Yeah, I'm Frank.” He said. Frank followed Gerard back to the table, where he had been sitting, across from Mikey. Mikey took a quick glance at Frank and then looked at his own food.

“That's my younger brother Mikey.” Gerard told Frank. “I'm a senior, finally, and Mikey is a freshie. What are you?”

Mikey felt embarrassed. Gerard was always trying to make small talk. Frank felt ashamed by how Gerard said freshman but he managed to squeak out freshman. Mikey's attention turned straight to Frank and he smiled.

One of Gerard's good friend's, Bob, came over to the table. Bob had been Gerard's friend since elementary school, so it didn't surprise Mikey when Gerard left with him. Mikey and Frank sat at the table in silence. Mikey hated awkward silences, so he tried to break it. “So uh, what class do you have next?”

Frank looked up from his tray of food that he had been barely eating. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Mikey remembered almost the same piece of paper from a few weeks ago.

“According to my schedule, math with Mr. Ross.”

“Algebra II?” Mikey asked full of hope, even though he knew.

“Yeah, why?” Frank questioned. He felt confused from Mikey's excitement.

“We're going to the same class together. I can show you where to go.” Mikey was excited. First lunch and then math, with a really cute guy. The thought made Mikey smile. “So what are you in to?” Mikey was trying hard to keep the conversation going, but he made himself sound idiotic, at least to himself.

Frank seemed to ignore it because he said, “Rock, and anime. Especially abridge series.”

`At least Frank is into rock.' Mikey thought to himself. “What are you doing after school?” Mikey hoped that Frank could spend more time with him.

Frank didn't have to do anything but help his mom unpack, which didn't seem like a big deal. His mom did want him to make friends, no matter how cute he thought they were. His mother didn't know about him and his best friend before he moved. That's another story. So after a short minute, Frank told Mikey, “Nothing.”

Before Mikey finished his PB and J sandwich, the bell rang. “We don't have to rush.” Mikey told Frank as they were gathering up their bags. As Frank was getting all of his stuff together, Mikey waited patiently. Only after Frank was ready, they started walking.

“Uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me after school, to hang out with me and my brother's band.”

“I guess I can.” Frank followed Mikey into the room. Mikey left Frank to sit at his desk. Frank went to talk to the teacher. Mikey looked around the room to make note of all of the possible seats. Because of his last name being Way, he was seated in the back of the every class. There was the seat next to him, and a few others where there were students that hadn't shown up. It was only the second week of school. Mr. Ross pointed to the seat next to Mikey and Frank walked to the back of the class. “He said it was the best seat for me.”

“It was the last seat.” Frank laid the schedule on the desk, and started pulling a note book. Mikey, out of curiosity, took the schedule and looked it over. By now it was sixth period. After this they had two more to go.

“You have the same first and third period with me. Where were you?” Mikey's curiosity got the better of him, but Frank didn't mind.

“The guidance people and all held me up. It was crazy. They asked me if I wanted to start today or tomorrow and my mom said today.”

Mikey nodded. “And we have eighth together.”

“Cool.” Frank was excited. Hopefully he would be placed by Mikey in every class that he have with him.

“Hey, you have art with Gerard, next period.” It brought Frank out of his day dream.

“Okay, class, quiet down and work on the drill.” Everyone copied down the drill in silence. Mikey kept looking over at Frank, the lip ring caught his eye the most, but so did the blue eyes, staring back.

As the bell rang for the end of sixth, Mikey left the room with Frank. “I'll see you eighth.” He told Frank briefly, before heading in the opposite direction. Gerard came out of the class room beside him.

“Where are you headed?” Gerard asked as they walked down the hallway together.

“Art. Mikey said I'm in the same class as you.”

“Sweet!” Gerard put his arm around him and pulled him closer. “Maybe we'll get to know each other better.” Gerard pulled Frank down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. Gerard had removed his arm from around Frank and led him to art class.

There, Frank was able to choose his seat and decided to sit with Gerard. “This is Bob.” Gerard pointed to the blonde hair guy. “And this is Ray.” He pointed to the curly haired guy.

Bob got the paper that they needed to draw, to start with their ideas. Like always, Gerard was inspired to draw something.

“What exactly are we doing?” Frank asked.

“We're first drawing something that represents us. You know, mine would be something to do with music and art.” Gerard responded, not looking up from his paper.

“It starts with us drawing something fist and then we put color to it.” Bob stated.

“So we're meeting up after school right?” Ray looked at Gerard.

“We meet everyday. Duh. Today's Monday, so we meet at Bob's house because his mother works Monday afternoon.” Gerard clarified.

Frank looked down at the paper, unsure of what to draw. He stared at the blank sheet, while he listened carefully to the conversation.

“You know we would sound better if we had another guitarist. Ray plays lead, but we need rhythm.” Bob told Gerard, while Ray made a pouty look.

“At least we have a while before we have to worry about Battle of the Bands and stuff like that.” Gerard turned to Frank. “Do you play anything?”

“I've picked up a guitar before, but never really played…”

Gerard broke off in mid-sentence.” You have to come after school, to our band practice.”

“Mikey was planning on bringing me.” Gerard smiled.

“Well then,” he looked up at the clock, “we won't have any problem with not seeing you there.”

Frank felt confused. “Time to put your stuff away.” Mr. Urie announced. Ray collected the table's things, but before Ray took away Frank's, frank looked down at it. He had absent-mindedly written Mikey's name on it in big bubble letters.

“I don't think he'll have a problem coming after school.” Ray noted as he took the paper away.

“I promise not to tell him.” Gerard reassured Frank. “And if anyone else does, I promise someone will have their head shoved in a toilet.” Gerard looked threateningly to both Ray and Bob. They nodded.

Frank let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Gerard.”

The bell rang. “No problem. See you after school Frank.”

Gerard left, leaving Frank alone. He looked at the schedule again. English. Frank hated the subject, but he knew Mikey was going to be there. For once in his life he looked forward to it.

He walked slowly to the English hall, reading the number on the paper and then looking up at the doors. Room 131. He looked into the room and saw Mikey sitting there. He looked on the door and confirmed that it was the right room. Frank entered as soon as the bell rang, and walked to the teacher.

She pointed to the seat next to Mikey, and started talking. Frank tried to pay attention to what she was trying to tell them about commas, even though he knew every thing about them. It was so seventh grade.

But Mikey kept writing notes on the side of the paper and nudging Frank's arm.

`How was art?' was the first one. Frank read it and while Frank was responding, Mikey erased it.

`Fine. Your brother is expecting me to come with you guys later. He said Bob's house.'

`Yeah its Monday. We almost always go to Bob's house. His place is the best, but sometimes Bob's mom is there, so we have to go else where. Sometimes my house. Tuesdays we're usually there.'

`So you guys are a band?'

`Yeah, but we really don't sound right. We need something more.'

`What's the band's name?'

`We haven't figured one out. And we've been aa band for two years now. It's sort of a problem.'

“Mr. Way, Mr.Iero. Pay ateention.” Mrs. Lee called, making both boys jump. “Don't make me separate you two.”

Frank didn't want to be seperated from Mikey. So they sat in silence- Frank day dreaming about Mikey, and Mikey day dreaming about Frank.

 

~~~~

Finally, the last bell rang, and again, Mikey stood there as Frank put his stuff away.

"So what's your favorite band?" Mikey asked trying to pass time.

"I like many bands. As long as it's a rock band, then I like it."

"You'll fit in perfectly." Mikey said, barely audible. Frank wonder what he meant, but didn't ask.

As Frank was collecting his books, they slipped out of his hands. Mikey knelt down to help him put them into his bag, trying to avoid the awkward hand touching. When they finally had everything in Frank's bag, they left, heading towards Bob's house.

"I have to call my mom." Frank instructed Mikey as he pulled out a pink cell phone. Frank pushed some buttons, and dialed his mom, but there was no answer. He left a message. "Mom, its me. I'm going to a friend's house after school. I'll be home around eight. Love you, bye." Frank removed his phone from his ear and flipped it shut. Mikey took it out of his hands.

"Its pink."

"Its my mom's old one. Don't hate." Frank smiled. He honestly liked pink. Mikey handed back the phone. "So do you have anyone special, like a   
girlfriend?"

"I did, but when we knew I was moving, we broke it off. I really miss him."

"So you are gay?" Mikey tried to confirm it. Because if Frank was gay, it would be easier to make Frank his.

"Bi," Frank simply stated. They turned up the driveway to the garage. Everything had been set up and ready.

"Come on Mikey, we've been waiting for you." Gerard called. "Nice to see you again Frank." Mikey walked over to where the bass was sitting and picked it up carefully. He started tuning it. "I'm tired of choosing which songs to play. Someone else choose." As the lead singer, Gerard had an unspoken power over everything. He rarely gave up that power.

"Nothing sounds right ever since we lost Matt." Ray complained.

Gerard picked up the guitar that sat around collecting dust. "You said you have played a few chords before. Play something."Gerard handed the guitar over to Frank. Frank analyzed it, and then put the strap over his shoulder. He plucked at the string, trying to choose something that he knew. After a minute, he started playing 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica. Everyone stared in awe as he played, his fingers moving over the strings gracefully. When Frank looked up, he noticed they were all wide eyed.

"Matt couldn't even play that. Remember how much he tried. But he couldn't. I think Frank will do well." Ray patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the   
band."

"Can you read tabs?" Gerard asked

"Yeah, I have no problem with them." Gerard pulled out a small binder.

"This is everything written down, all the songs in paper form. So if you play with us, here's the information you need." Gerard raised his voice, "Now only if we could come up with a band name."

Ray looked down at the floor, while Bob spun his drum sticks. Mikey stood up against him. "It would help if someone didn't put down all of our band names we come up with."

"It would help if someone didn't come up with horrible ideas." Gerard argued back.

While Mikey and Gerard argued back and forth, Ray moved closer to Frank to talk to him. "They do this all of the time. I think it's a brother thing."

Before long, Mikey and Gerard, stopped arguing, sitting on opposite sides of the garage. If anyone knew how to bring those two back to talking terms, it was Ray. "Do you want to play 'Vampires'?" It was the Ways' favorite song to play. Gerard moved to the mic stand, and Mikey plugged in his bass.

"That;s 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' right?" Frank checked all of the papers.

"Yeah did you find it?" The binder had the lyrics, bass tabs, lead and rhythm guitar tabs, and drum tabs, if that was possible. Frank found the right one, and Gerard started counting off. Frank was ready for the tabs without even knowing the song. It was almost like Guitar Hero. As they finished the song, everyone turned around to stare at Frank.

"Yeah, he's definitely in the band." Mikey said patting him on the shoulder. Butterflies fluttered in Franks stomach, from Mikey's contact.

"If he stays with us, then we will be great at the Battle of the Bands." Gerard was always trying to prepare them for that.

"We'll become rock stars." Ray's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yeah but we need a band name." Bob noted.

Mikey was in his little world. 'I wish I was like I was a witch. Then I could come up with a chemical concoction to make Frank fall in love with me. It would be my own chemical romance.' Gerard snapped Mikey out of his thoughts. "I have an idea. How about My Chemical Romance."

Gerard and Bob smiled. "My Chemical Romance." They said, like tasting it on their lips. "I like it." Gerard concluded. "Good job, Mikey."

Ray moved closer to Frank to talk about guitars, while Gerard stayed close to Mikey. He ruffled Mikey's hair a bit with his hand. "Does my little brother have a crush on Frank, and he wanted to use something chemically, to make the romance happen?" Gerard smiled playfully at Mikey.

"Fine you caught me. Just don't tell him." Mikey stared at him pitifully.

"I wont tell I promise."

~~~~~~

"Hey Frank," Gerard called. Mikey started breathing harder thinking "Oh My God, he's going to tell.' Frank turned around to look at Gerard.

"What?"

"Would you like to come to our house for dinner? We're having spaghetti."

Frank gulped. "Is it meatless? I'm a vegetarian."

Gerard stared at him. It was Mikey who spoke up. "I'm sure our mom could make it meatless for you."

Frank smiled. Mikey suggested it because he really wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. "Okay. I'll come." It was almost a date.

"We have to clean this up a little." Bob said, "And we should practice here or not at all, because you guys don't know how much trouble it is to drag all of my drum stuff to other places."

"Okay, we'll play here together, or at home by ourselves, if we can't practice here." Ray noted. "Frank you can have my old guitar if you want. Until we get you a better one."

"Really? That would be great!" Frank was ecstatic. If it wasn't for Ray he wouldn't have a guitar. Frank, Mikey, and Ray put their guitars away, while Gerard pretty much watched, and waited. Gerard, Mikey and Frank left leaving Bob and Ray alone.

"I texted mom to tell her Frank's coming over, and for her to make some special sauce." Mikey said out loud to no one in particular. "And she said okay."

The more time Frank spent with Mikey, and the more Mikey flirted with him, the more Gerard got jealous. But Gerard knew he wouldn't have feelings for him back. Plus, no one could ever find out. So Gerard was going to let those two fall in love and get over the crush he had on his brother.

 

***

 

"Thank you Mrs. Way . Dinner was very good." Frank complemented and then let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled, "I would let you stay longer, but it's a school night, and students need to study." Mikey rolled his eyes at the comment, while he collected the dishes. "It's getting dark. Mikey, Gerard, why don't you two walk Frank home?"

Mikey finished collecting the dishes, and Gerard sat down the vampire novel he was reading. Frank carried the guitar Ray gave him while he and Mikey made small talk to his house. Gerard followed behind, staring at the full moon in the starry night time sky. Mikey and Gerard stopped at the end of the sidewalk, and Frank said good bye as he walked into his house. The walk home was a silent one.

When they got back to the house, they went to their separate rooms, without a word between the two. Gerard had finished his homework, and Mikey started working on his.

An hour later, Mikey was finished his homework, and the living room door slammed shut. Yelling and cursing was coming from the living room, and that was when Mikey decided to knock on Gerard's door. Gerard had his stereo blasting Smashing Pumpkins, and then it was turned down considerably. Gerard opened the door and noticed Mikey standing there, so he moved away to let Mikey in.

There were some nights when their parents fought, that Mikey didn't come into Gerard's room. But most nights Mikey did. Gerard turned his stereo back up, to tune out their parents arguing, and sat down at his laptop. Mikey went to sit on Gerard's bed.

Gerard used the computer as a distraction, from pouncing onto his brother, and having his way with him. Tonight, the argument was one of the worst. It was louder than normal, and there was something that sounded like glass smashing.

"Gerard, I'm terrified. Can you hold me?" Mikey asked moving closer to his brother. Gerard got up from the computer and moved Mikey back to the bed. Mikey sat down against the wall and Gerard at next to him. As soon as Gerard was close enough, he put his on arm around Mikey's shoulders and ran the fingers of his other hand through Mikey's hair. Without any thing to distract him, Gerard's mind started working and he got hard.

"Gerard, how do you feel about Frank?" Mikey looked p at him quizzically.

"He's okay. Why?" Gerard questioned with a hint of jealousy.

"You keep giving him dirty looks. And I don't want to be with Frank if you don't like him." Mikey loved Gerard more than a brother. 

What Mikey said meant a lot to Gerard. But he wasn't going to give Mikey a reason to hate him. So he kept silent.

"Your opinion matters a lot to me. And if you don't want me to go out with Frank I want to know."

"You should be happy and I don't see anything wrong with Frank." Gerard didn't want to ruin his brother's happiness.

Mikey could tell something was wrong, but he didn't want to assume anything. He wouldn't ask and keep pushing; it would just make Gerard angry. If Gerard wanted to tell him something, he would eventually tell.

"Gee, I love you." Mikey meant more than brotherly love, and Gerard wished it to be more. 

"I love you too Mikes." Mikey stayed in Gerard's arms, and he never pulled away. They eventually fell asleep like that.

 

***

"Frank Anthony Iero! If you don't get up this minute, I'm coming in there." His mother screamed through the door.

"I'm up!" He loudly muttered. He listened as he heard the footsteps fade away from his door. At least today was Friday. He had learned during his first week that the people he hung out with were the outcasts of the entire school. Therefore, he was known as an outcast too. But it was okay in Frank's opinion, because he got to hang out with Mikey. Being an outcast with a crush on Mikey was worth it.

Frank drug his butt out of bed. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then headed out the door, but not before grabbing an apple. As Frank ate his green granny smith, he walked to the end of the street and met up with Gerard and Mikey. Bob and Ray lived a few blocks away, and so they were not seen.

While they walked towards the school, Mikey and Frank talked about a movie they saw on TV. last night. Gerard walked behind silently. He was enraged and jealous every time he saw Mikey and Frank together.

 

*Flashback*

It was Wednesday and Bob decided that his hands were too tired to practice any more. So everyone was packing up.

"Hey Frank, my mom is trying to turn us into vegetarians. So she is making veggie nuggets and stuff. Do you want to come over for dinner again?" Mikey asked across the room to Frank. Frank looked up from his guitar, which he named Pansy, and told him "sure."

Frank couldn't wait to get to the Way's house. Last time he was there he really liked the food that Ms. Way cooked. Gerard on the other hand hated Mikey for it. Mikey wanted Frank around as much as possible, but Gerard wanted the complete opposite.

Mikey and Frank were packed up waiting for Gerard. When Gerard realized it, he told them "Go on with out me. I'll be home soon." Mikey and Frank left. Gerard took his time packing up. After he was finished he said, "Bob I'm leaving my stuff here."

Bob nodded and Gee headed out the door. Instead of walking straight home, he decided to go take a walk in the park. He let himself get caught in his surroundings. The cool breeze brushed past him to rustle in the trees. He sat down on one of the park benches. The sun was setting, and he looked at the darkening part of the sky.

He felt depressed, and didn't want the feeling of Frank's presence to make it worse. He checked the time, and it was 7:56.. He assumed Frank should be on the way back to his own house. He moved slowly, gliding gracefully through the park and out onto the street.

As he was walking home, Gerard ran into the sight of Mikey walking Frank up to the door, where they kissed. Mikey departed and saw Gerard standing at the end of the sidewalk. Gerard's face dropped. When Mikey first saw Gerard, he grinned, but after he saw Gerard's reaction, his smile faltered.

Gerard started walking off before Mikey could get to him. When he got back to the house, he stalked straight upstairs, locked the door and turned up his music.

*End Flashback*

 

Mikey knew Gerard was jealous of the relationship between him and Frank, even though Gerard told him that everything was fine. But since Wednesday, Mikey knew everything was not fine. When Gerard wanted to talk, he would talk. Gerard followed behind, like always silently. He still felt depressed, but he wasn't going to force Mikey into being his, when he was obviously happier with Frank. 

They got to school, and before Mikey could say "goodbye," Gerard was gone, heading somewhere. Gerard didn't feel like being close to the couple right now. It had only been a week and they were a couple. Gerard couldn't believe it. He didn't know where he was headed, until he ran into Bob.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Bob asked, "Is something wrong?"

Gerard nodded. "It's something to do with me and Mikey. I can't really saw what it is though."

"I've seen the way you look at your brother, I'm not stupid." Bob told him, "And I've seen way worse, so if you do love him like you show, I don't care, about it."

"Really? I show it that much?" Gerard took his gaze from the ground, and Bob nodded.

"Honestly, I don't see how Mikey can't see it."

Gerard was in shock. He didn't think it was that obvious. "Yeah, and then Frank-"

"Stepped into the picture, and took Mikey away. But you want Mikey to be happy, and you don't think that Mikey could possibly be in love with you too." Bob finished.

"Yeah," 'Is Bob a mind reader or something or is it just that obvious?' Gerard wondered.

"Okay so you know. What should I do about it?"

"I don't know; probably tell Mikey how you feel." Bob said in a its obvious tone.

Gerard knew what he had to do, but he didn't know when to do it.

~~~~~

Yet again, Mikey had invited Frank to the house. This time it wasn't only for dinner. Frank was supposed to stay for the whole weekend. When Gerard heard this, his face dropped.

"But mom," He whined, "He's only been here two times. How do you know he isn't the type of kid to steal something from the house?" His mother ignored him. "Or wait, what if you and dad fight again, and he's here?"

"Gerard, your father is away on a business trip for the whole weekend." Mrs. Way reasoned. "So there will be no arguing this weekend."

Gerard accepted defeat and sulked past the living room, where Frank and Mikey were sitting, up to his bed room. He closed and locked the door, turning on the music to tune away his jealousy.

About a half hour later, Mrs. Way called up to Gerard. "Dinner's done. Come eat."

"I'm not hungry mom. Don't worry about me." He yelled down. 

Meanwhile, Mikey and Frank were pulling out their chairs to sit down at the table. Mrs. Way came into the kitchen to sit down with the boys. 

"Where's Gerard?" Mikey asked.

"He said he wasn't hungry. He'll come down sooner or later." She sighed.

Everyone started making their veggie tacos.

 

*** 

 

Gerard didn't feel like talking to anyone, and he definitely didn't feel like seeing his brother with that guy. He sat at his computer, looking up things on youtube. He had finished his homework hours before, and was now trying to keep busy somehow.

Suddenly, the im box popped up.

 

Ray: hi gee saw you on, couldn't resist.

Gee: Hey

Ray: You seemed unhappy today

Ray: what's wrong?

Gee: Frank

Ray: what did he do?

Gee: I really don't want to talk about it.

Ray: ok

Ray: I was looking at the botb page

Ray: there's one in a few weeks

Ray: do you think we can do this?

Gee: I think we could

Gee: but I'm not completely sure

Gee: give it a few more weeks

Gee: don't sign up

Ray: ok

 

Ray and Gerard talked for a little while, before Gerard finally decided that he was hungry and couldn't put it off any longer. He noticed Mikey was still sitting in the living room as he walked towards the kitchen. Between the kitchen and the living room, he looked up at the clock on the wall to check the time. It was a little pass 11. His mother was probably in bed by now.

Gerard walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Frank's butt sticking out of the fridge. He was going to look in the fridge first, but decided to head to the cabinets to look for food.

When Frank got out two cans of soda, he closed the fridge, and Gerard went to continue his search for food there. Gerard looked in the fridge, paying no attention to Frank.

"Hey Gerard, I know you don't like me. I just want to know what I did to make you hate me." Frank opened one of the soda cans and took a sip. Gerard didn't answer him.

It's because you're stealing my brother away. He's mine, and I want to be with him. I love him in a way I can't explain to you. It's wrong to show that kind of affection to your own brother. I know, but I want him to be mine.

But he couldn't tell anyone that.

Frank stayed there, waiting for an answer. Gerard pulled the stuff that they had left over from the tacos, and reheated the meat. He kept his focus on what he was doing. 

"I want to know why you hate me. I want to only be friends, and a band won't be able to last without some kind of reasoning with why you don't like somebody." He was in the band, but they hadn't practiced as much as they normally did. 

"Frank, it's because it's only been a few days since you met my brother, and now you're dating him." He sort of told the truth.

"But what's wrong with that?" Gerard couldn't believe he was asking what was wrong with that. He had most of his attention towards making himself some tacos.

"It's because you're dating my brother. And you know what? I would get jealous of anyone who was dating my brother." He hoped that Frank didn't know what he was talking about, or didn't understand.

He turned around to look at Frank, who was not alone. Mikey was standing there, too.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Mikey asked. He smiled on the inside, but had to keep it from it spreading across his face.

Gerard finished making his food, and kept silent as he walked back upstairs. He wasn't going to try to make it worse by admitting to it.

 

Mikey was happy as he sat down on the couch, a grin spayed across his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Frank asked. "You know if you said you loved him back I would tell someone. Incest is wrong, and illegal."

"I love him as a brother and nothing else." Mikey tried to defend himself. But to know that was how Gerard felt was reason enough to smile.

 

***

 

Frank had fallen asleep next to Mikey. But Mikey couldn't sleep with knowing that Gerard felt for him. As Frank had turned to the side, and not touching Mikey at all, Mikey got out of bed.

 

Gerard couldn't sleep. He thought it was too hot in his room, but really it was his conscious playing with him, or maybe those tacos he ate. But he lay in his bed with his stereo on, but not turned up loudly. He had it turned on to the sleep mode, so it was expected to turn off soon by itself, whether or not he was asleep.

There was a soft knocking on the door, barely heard above the stereo. He got up out of his bed, only wearing boxers but he didn't care. He opened the door, and Mikey was standing there.

"We need to talk."

Gerard nodded, and let Mikey into the bedroom.

"So you really mean that. You have feelings for me? And you love me in more than a brotherly way?" Gerard was staring at the floor, but nodded all the same. "I have something to tell you."

Gerard looked up into Mikey's eyes. 'I could probably show him better than tell him.' Mikey thought, and then decided to press his lips against Gerard's. Gerard realized what was going on and kissed him back, opening his mouth a little. Mikey's tongue pressed into Gerard's mouth, sliding across the roof of his mouth, taking in the taste. Gerard's hand moved to Mikey's neck trying to deepen the kiss.

After a few second of kissing like this, they were breathless, and had to pull away. Gerard stared into Mikey's eyes. "I love you Gee, but this is wrong. No matter how much I would love to be with you, Frank might tell on us. And then we'll be spit up and will never be together again."

A tear slid down Gerard's cheek. "I want to be with you though."

"But we can't have Frank tell. We have to keep this a secret. Okay Gee. Our little secret. I have to keep dating Frank for a little while. But I'll be fully yours one day."

Gerard nodded and a few more tears slid down his cheeks. "I have to get back to my room before Frank realizes that I'm gone." Mikey kissed his older brother. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gerard said and like magic he was gone. Gerard went back to his bed, but trying to fall asleep was worse than it was before.

~~~~~

Mikey woke up to the sound of Frank breathing lightly in his ear. He was curled up tightly into Mikey's side.

"Good morning," Mikey said to him.

"I know you left in the middle of the night. I woke up when you weren't there." Frank confronted him.

"Did you really?" Mikey was hoping that this was all a bad dream or maybe thought that he was in the bathroom or something.

"I did. And I know you weren't in the bathroom or the kitchen, because I went to both and you weren't there."

"So what are you blaming me of?" Mikey asked to see if Frank thoughts were correct with his assumptions.

"I think you went to Gerard's room last night. I'm sure of it." If Mikey could have hung his head while lying on the bed he would of.

"How do you know for sure that I was in there?"

"Where else could you have been?" Frank questioned back

"What is wrong with being in love with your brother?" Mikey shot at him.

"So you are in love with him?" 

"Yes, very much so. And what is the problem with that?" Mikey's voice was getting louder.

"Because it's wrong, and illegal. You're brothers, and if you two would have a child, it would have all kinds of problems, because of scientific reasons." He tried to explain.

"But we're guys. Two guys can't make a child together. And what if we love each other very much? If we fuck then it's not like on of us is going to get pregnant."

Frank's mouth was open, as Mikey was talking and when he got done, it shut.

"Frank, I love you, I really do. But nobody knows me like my brother. He's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, well except you, and he's always considerate. He deserves what he loves and that is me. And if you don't like it then fuck off. Nothing will ever come between us, not even you, not even the law. I will kill myself and then we can be together forever."

Frank realized what he was saying and started to change his mind on how wrong incest really was. It might be illegal, but when it comes to two lovers, what do they care? "I understand." Frank sighed. He saw the light. "Okay I always did think your brother was hot."

"There we go, and then we can both do dirty nasty things to him." Mikey said, getting excited. "Let's go wake him up."

Before they left out of the room, Frank placed a kiss on the side of Mikey's mouth, and then smiled at him.

 

***

 

Because he couldn't sleep Gerard got onto his computer. Hours after staring at the computer screen, and the sun had come up; Gerard decided to go to bed. He never locked the door when he slept, so Mikey and Frank came busting in the door.

"Hey Gee, mom is gone and we decided to wake you up."

"But I just crawled into bed. Go away!" Gerard groaned.

"You're coming with us. We're going to the movies, out to lunch, and then something else that is super-awesome-chocolate-coated-fun." Mikey exclaimed.

"There's no way of getting out of this Gerard!" Frank yelled. Gerard covered his head with the blanket.

"We're not leaving until you get up." Mikey stood at the end of the bed pulling the covers off. Before Mikey or Gerard realized it, Frank ran into the room, and then jumped on the bed. Gerard let out a loud 'oomph' from the pressure of Frank jumping on him.

"Get off me," Gerard yelled.

"No never. I won't get off for any reason at all." Frank argued back. "In fact Mikey and I had a little chat this morning. I won't tell if you don't tell. Mikey go get the handcuffs."

Mikey ran off to get what Frank wanted, while he held Gerard's hands beside his head. Gerard didn't try to force Frank off or anything. Mikey showed up in the room again, holding a fuzzy pink set. As Frank held his wrist, Mikey put the handcuffs on Gerard, and around the bar on the headboard.

"This isn't fair," Gerard faked complained. He felt like playing along.

"Aren't we going to have fun with him?" Frank asked mock evilly.

 

FIN


	2. New Student and Forbidden Love (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Previous Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is super duper old, and I'm just moving it from the old site to the new site.  
> Oh and smut. So if you don't want to read it, then don't.

As the three boys lay together, naked and sleeping, Mrs. Way came walking into the house.

"Boys, I'm home." She called up the stairs. When she didn't get any answer, she climbed the stairs.  
Mikey's room had the door opened to an empty room, so she knocked on Gerard's door.

"Gerard, are you in there?" They woke up to the sound of the knocking.

"Yes mom!" Gerard said his mind started to work, and there had been panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," his voice cracked.

They used the delay that Gerard was creating to put their clothes back on. "It doesn't sound like  
nothing. I'm coming in there." Before anyone could yell out no, Donna came into the room. Gerard was  
still shirtless, and Mikey's boxers were on the floor.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Donna asked. "Were you guys..." Her voice trailed off at the  
sight of the room. The handcuffs were still on the bed, and the lube was on the nightstand. "That's  
illegal! Gerard, Mikey, how could you?" She turned towards Frank. "Go home!" Frank moved past her,  
and ran until he got to his house.

 

***

 

It was decided, that the boys would go to different catholic high schools. Donna sat in between both  
rooms, as to make sure that they were separated the whole time. They weren't allowed to have cell  
phones or anything that could allow them contact easily. When Donald came home, Donna told him what  
was going to happen.

Donna's plan was for Donald to take Gerard, and Donna would take Mikey to their new schools where  
they would stay. The boys didn't know where they were going. But before they got separated Gerard  
whispered to Mikey, "Keep in touch through Frank."

 

 

***

 

"Gerard, why did you do it? With your brother?" Donald questioned as he drove Gerard to his new  
school. Gerard stared out the passenger window and thought about Mikey, completely ignoring his  
father. "You know, for once I agree with your mother. It couldn't have been handled in a better  
way."

Gerard slowly turned his thoughts on how to escape from the hell he was going to be put through  
without Mikey. His dad talked to Father Wentz and signed the papers to enroll him. "I hope this can  
change him for the better. Thank you Father for taking him."

"It's always a service to God. Sister Victoria, can you take Gerard to the room where he'll be  
staying." Wentz asked the nun by the door.

As they walked down the hallway, she instructed him on the rules, and procedures. Gerard didn't pay  
any attention to the woman. The place looked like a prison with bars on all of the windows. The  
drive was long, and there was no sign of life except for in the building.

"Here's your room." She said as she opened the door. There was a boy in the room already. He was  
studding or doing homework, but he didn't look up until the door was closed.

"Hello." He looked curiously at Gerard. "My name's Gabe. What's yours?"

"I'm Gerard," he greeted the boy, sitting down on the empty bed. He stared at the floor.

"Is everything okay?" Gabe noticed how Gerard looked depressed and on the verge of tears.

"No, I miss my brother."

"Why are you here at this school, instead of with your brother?" Gerard was starting to feel very  
annoyed. Instead he just shook his head. "If you want to talk, you can talk with me." Then he  
continued to do what he was doing before Gerard walked into the room. Gerard pulled out a pen and  
paper and started writing.

 

 

***

 

Mikey had been placed in a room with a group of boys, who were playing a board game. Mikey couldn't  
tell which one it was. There were four boys. The youngest one who was very skinny with brown hair  
came over to Mikey.

"My name is William Beckett, Billy, or Will for short. That's Spencer Smith or Spence, Adam Siska or  
Sisky, and Andy Hurley." He first pointed to the girly looking boy with short brown hair, and then  
the boy who had a really odd hair style (it looked like a dead ferret!), and finally the red head  
with glasses.

"I'm Mikey." He said shyly.

"Do you want to play a game with us?" William asked. Mikey didn't want to do anything but cry.

"No thanks," Mikey declined trying not to be rude.

"I know something is wrong," Sisky said. "Every one of us has some kind of story to land us in here.  
Mine was that my mother died, and my father was abusive. Social services took me away and decided to  
put me in here."

"Yeah, well I was getting into the drugs and alcohol. I overdosed on heroin. After I came out of the  
hospital, my dad thought that being in here would clean me up." William's gaze dropped to the floor  
as he admitted his problem.

"I'm a pyromaniac. I've started the fire that left my family homeless. To bring me here was their  
saving grace. So I don't do it again." Andy confessed. "What's your story?"

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Spence glared at Andy, as he stood up. "My father is  
a priest and some of the 'teen' things that I was doing; he thought it was the work of the devil."

Mikey heard their stories, so he felt as if it was only fair to tell. "I'm in love with my brother,  
and my parents did this to separate us."

Andy sucked in air through his teeth, while Spencer whistled. "If you love someone no matter if its  
wrong, you still love them. If you need any kind of help or anything, I'm here." Sisky offered.

"Me too." William and Andy joined in

"I'll help too." Spence sighed at last.

"Thanks." Mikey felt a little better. Then he remembered what Gerard told him before they separated.  
'Keep in touch with Frank.' "You can do something for me. Can you guys keep a secret?" Mikey was  
almost positive that nobody would tell.

"Yeah," Sisky, William, and Andy said in unison. While Spence nodded.

"Well I have a cell phone with me. Don't tell anyone, please." And everyone nodded.

Mikey took out the phone, the familiar weight in his hands. The phone that he had was prepaid, so  
his parents wouldn't notice weird charges to their phone bill, and it had been replenished with  
time. His fingers slid quickly over the buttons as he text messaged Frank.

'Gee told me to keep in touch with you. We've been split up into different catholic schools.'

A response came back. 'I'll keep in touch. Does Gee have his phone?'

'No, or at least I don't think so.'

'Okay, I'll wait for a response from him.'

 

~~~~~

 

After Frank had been told to go home, he spent the majority of the weekend in his room, worried  
about Mikey and Gerard. When he got the text message from Mikey, he was in shock. Frank's hopes of  
everything being fine in a way, was shot down.

"Frank!" His mother called up the stairs. "You have a letter here!"

Frank ran down the stairs, to grab the letter quickly. There was no return address on the front, but  
there was a drawing on the back. The picture was three familiar boys sitting under a tree. Frank ran  
upstairs to open the letter without his mom looking over his shoulder.

 

Dear Frank,

Mikey and I have been separated from each other. I have been placed at St. Francis  
Academy . We planned to use you as our main source of contact for now. I wasn't sure how I was going  
to sent this, but if it gets to you; just know that I had to sneak it. This place is horrible. There  
are bars on the windows and on Sunday we're expected to go to church and all kind of things that I  
don't do. And the topic was how gay is wrong. How convenient for me. It was not head Pastor Peter  
Wentz but some other guy. They say 'love thy brother'. I mean come on. When I love my brother its  
wrong. I guess they don't mean in the way that I mean it.

Onto my escape plan. There's nothing around for miles; no sign of life, no buses,  
nothing. But I am 17 and can get out of school whenever I feel like it. So I can get out. I'd sneak  
out but I don't really have transportation. Bob has his driver's license. You need to tell him to  
come and rescue me. I'm at 1750 Backwoods drive. If you want, you can come with him. But you have to  
let him know that I'm expecting him to be here. Come this Friday at noon. I can't stand being here  
anymore.

 

Love,

 

Gee

 

Frank read the letter twice and then texted Mikey. 'Got letter from Gee. Bob and I are going to  
rescue him Friday.'

 

'Okay : )' Mikey knew Gerard would have some kind of plan for him too. Gerard would rescue him.

"What's going on Mikey?" William asked.

"My brother has a plan to be rescued." He responded.

"I wish I could get out of here." Sisky mentioned. "This place is hell. If we could let someone know  
how bad this place was... My aunt would take me."

"Yeah, I wish we could get out of here." Spence looked hopeful.

"I know my brother is going to save me. I promise that after I get out of here, I'll get you guys  
out of here." Mikey would try his hardest to help these people out.

Mikey didn't have any idea of Gerard's plan, and what would happen after this.

 

~~~~~

Friday was finally here, and Gerard was pretty sure Frank got his letter. Gerard had a plan to get  
out of here, but he didn't have much of a plan for where they were going to go afterward. It was a  
little before noon, and Gerard knew that Bob and maybe Frank should be there soon, so he moved  
towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Father Wentz asked.

"I'm leaving," Gerard announced. "And you can't stop me." Gerard was ready for Father Wentz to drag  
him back into the room and recite bible verses to him. But he didn't.

"If you don't want to obey the word of God then there is nothing I can do to make you. If you ever  
need help for some reason, you can come back here." Father Wentz gave him a warm smile.

Gerard wasn't going to ask for any help from him. Out of one of the windows, Gerard saw a van pull  
up. Father Wentz patted him on the shoulder. "I think your ride is here." Gerard looked at him and  
then ran towards the van.

"You saved my life!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Now to go rescue Mikey." Frank said.

"I need a place for Mikey and I to stay." Gerard announced.

"I can try to let you stay at my place for a little while," Frank offered. "But I'm not sure how  
long you'll be able to stay, and how my mom is going to react."

"Let's go save Mikey," Gerard was excited to go get his brother back. "You have been in contact with  
him, right?"

"Yeah, he's at Curley." Frank mentioned.

"Okay, I know where that is," Bob mentioned. "You know my mom is going to skin me alive if she knew  
I was skipping school."

"Thank you Bob." Frank and Gerard said in unison.

"Did you know Mr. Urie was asking about you?" Frank told Gerard.

"Did he really?" Gerard felt intrigued by this.

"Yeah he did and he said if you need anything he would try to help out." Bob added.

Frank and Gerard talked for the majority of the ride, while Bob stayed silent. While they were on  
their way, Gee used Frank's phone to text message Mikey.

'Mikes its Gee, we are coming to get you.'

'Gee, I miss you a lot. How are you going to get me? They won't let me leave'

'I'll have them practically hand you over to me.'

 

As they entered the building, a nun met them at the front doors. "Hello, sirs, how can I help you?"  
She asked politely.

"I want to get my son, and enroll him into a different school." Gerard was trying hard not to call  
him a brother.

"Right this way." She led him into an office. She went in the inner office, while Frank and Gerard  
stood outside. (Bob was still in the getaway van.) "You can go in now," she said.

"How may I help you Mr.....?"

" Mr. Way ," Gerard responded. "I want to enroll my son into a different school."

"You must be Mikey's father." He noted. "Why do you want to take your child out of our school?"

"Because we have decided that we want to move across country, and we didn't want him to be far from  
us." Gerard lied. It must have worked because soon the pastor was turning around and pulling papers  
out.

"Can you go get Mikey?" He asked the nun.

Gerard felt uncomfortable sitting in the office. Mostly because this was a holy place and he knew he  
was going to hell for everything on the past few weeks.

"Please sign here." He pointed to the dotted line with the pen. Gerard signed it. Within minutes  
Mikey was standing right beside Gerard smiling at him.

 

"Thank you Bob!" Mikey exclaimed, clinging onto his brother as if he was going to die if he didn't.  
"I love you Gee." Frank stared at him. "I love you too, Frank!" Mikey added, still not letting go of  
Gerard.

"Mikey, we're going to stay at Frank's house for a little bit until we find somewhere else, or his  
mother kicks us out."

"I'm not sure how she is going to take it." Frank looked at them apologetically.

"At least its time for us to be home from school. You know so it doesn't looked like we skipped or  
anything.

Bob dropped everyone at Frank's house and then went home himself. Mikey and Gerard followed behind  
Frank as they entered the house. The smell of vegetarian lasagna was coming from the kitchen, and  
Frank followed his nose to find his mother.

"Hi Honey, are you hungry?" It was a typical mom question.

"Yeah mom. Is it okay if Gerard and Mikey stay the weekend?" She nodded. "Thanks mom." He hugged her  
and then went downstairs into his room.

The basement had a bed, a TV and tons of boxes. It wasn't very big for a basement, and it had drop  
ceilings and wood paneling.

"We have the okay for the weekend, but then what after that?" Mikey questioned. "Where are we going  
to stay?"

"I have no clue yet, I'll figure something out." Gerard reassured Mikey, sitting next to him,  
pulling him closer.

 

~~~~~

It was impossible for two people to sleep on the same bed, let alone three. "I'll sleep on the  
floor." Gerard offered.

"If Gee is sleeping on the floor then so am I." Mikey announced. Frank went upstairs to grab some  
blankets for them, to keep them warm on the basement floor.

When he came back, both Mikey and Gerard had stripped to their boxers.

"Here," Frank handed over blankets and pillows over to Gerard and Mikey. Mikey and Gerard lay down  
on the floor together pulling the blankets around them. Frank got into his own bed, and turned off  
the light. Other than the slight moon light coming in through the window they were plunged into  
total darkness.

After what felt like an hour, Mikey still wasn't asleep. And from the restlessness of Gerard beside  
him, he wasn't either. If Mikey was correct, Gerard had started to touch himself, making little  
noises that came from his throat. Mikey turned towards Gerard, without him realizing it, and Mikey  
slid a hand across Gerard's crotch.

"Mikey!" He whispered.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Mikey knew well that he didn't.

"No, you want to...?" Mikey tried to smile, and then moved close to his ear and whispered "Sure."

Gerard moved on top of him. "Why do I have to bottom?" Then Gerard flipped them over so that Mikey  
was on top of him.

"Oh shit, we don't have anything." Mikey worried. "We can ask Frank."

"Let's not wake him. I have an idea."

Gerard flipped Mikey again, so he was lying on the floor. Then Gerard took Mikey into his mouth,  
slicking him up. Gerard made sure to lick all over to make sure Mikey was as slick as he could make  
him. Gerard got done and then moved to lie on his back on the floor.

Mikey moved to mount Gerard . When he felt like he was at the entrance, he pushed in slowly. Even  
though he was slick he was still dryer than lube. Mikey entered slowly trying not to hurt Gerard.  
Mikey moved down to press his lips against his, and Gerard moaned under all the weight.

As soon as Mikey was all the way in, he didn't move too much until he felt Gerard nod and whisper go  
ahead. In the time that they didn't move, a faint sound could be heard. It came from the bed.

But then after Mikey started thrusting, the sound became louder. Mikey kept thrusting into Gerard,  
slowly at first, then the pace picking up. "Mikey, ugh, I think poor Frank needs, ugh, some too, or  
something. Oh My god." Mikey had hit his prostate dead on, and Mikey smiled with satisfaction of  
knowing he could make his brother feel so good.

"Hey Frank, want to join us?" Mikey asked seductively. Frank sat up, with his hand still on his  
leaking member and nodded. He moved off of the bed, and onto the floor with the other two.

Mikey was still thrusting in and out, while he whispered a barely audible "Make Gee suck you off."  
Frank nodded.

"Hey Gee, if you do what Frank needs I promise I will make everything better later. Who knows maybe  
I'll let you choose what to do." Mikey compromised. Gerard nodded and then laid his head on the  
pillow.

Frank moved closer to Gerard's mouth, and placed his dick in front of him. "Blow me."

Gerard bent his head up to blow Frank, hollowing his cheeks. Within seconds Frank was coming into  
Gerard's warm mouth, as Gerard was trying his hardest to lick it all up. The sight, the feel of  
Frank coming, Made Gerard want to come, and did so when Mikey placed his hand around his cock.

The tightning of Gerard made Mikey come hard. Frank had a random washrag on his floor by his bed,  
and threw it to Gerard and Mikey to clean themselves up. After wiping all the come off, all three  
fell alseep on the floor together.

 

~~~~~

It was now Monday, and even though thing happened, Gerard knew Frank's mom wasn't going to let them  
stay there. Especially when Frank's mom gave them a nasty look this morning before school. The three  
boys walked to school like nothing ever happened.

 

It was 7th period once again. By now, everyone had been asking where Gerard was at for the past  
week, and the rumors started. When someone came up to him, he would casually change the subject.  
Gerard had art at this time and he realized how much he missed it.

As Gerard was working, Mr. Urie came up to him. "Can I speak with you out in the hallway?" Gerard  
looked across the table to Frank and then nodded.

They moved out into the hallway, and Mr. Urie closed the door. "Gerard, is there something going on  
at home?" Mr. Urie asked. Gerard looked down at the ground. "Okay, don't get mad at Frank, but I  
asked and he told. I understand what's going on."

"No you don't!" Gerard blurted out, but then was silent when Mr. Urie put his hand up in the air.

"Okay, I know the whole situation, so I was wondering if you and your brother would like to stay at  
my place for now."

"Yeah, that would be great." Gerard sat as he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, meet me out in the teacher's parking lot after school, and I'll take you with me."

"Thank you Mr. Urie." Gerard grinned.

"Hey Gerard, after school call me Brendon instead of Mr. Urie, okay?" Gerard nodded, and they  
entered back into the classroom.

"Thanks Frank," Gerard told him.

 

Mikey and Gerard held hands as they stood in the parking lot waiting for Brendon. While they were  
waiting, they saw Mr. Ross get into a car on the passenger side, and sat there waiting. A few  
minutes later, Brendon came out of the school. Gerard saw him and pulled Mikey towards him.

"Hey Gerard." Brendon said casually.

"Hey, this is Mikey, my brother." Gerard told him as they walked towards the car where Mr. Ross was  
sitting.

"Hi Mikey." He gave a polite smile to him. "I live with my step brother." They got into the car and  
Brendon and Mr. Ross kissed. "This is my brother, Ryan."

"Mr. Ross is your brother?" Mikey blurted out without thinking.

"And lover." Ryan added.

"Okay, did Frank tell you everything?" Gerard asked to clarify.

"Yeah, He said that you two were having sex with each other and with him and then your mom found out  
and sent you two to different catholic schools." Brendon summed up. "Almost the same thing happened  
between Ryan and me. Only, we didn't have a place to live and anything to eat. Both of us quit high  
school to work full time until we felt like we could go back to school. We didn't go to college at  
the same time, because there always had to be someone working full time but we both managed to get  
our teaching degrees."

"Yeah and now were taking in you guys because we want things to be easier for you and not go through  
the same things." Ryan said. "Oh and Pete is supposed to be coming for dinner, with his son and  
boyfriend."

 

 

When they got "home". Brendon showed Mikey and Gerard where they would be sleeping, while Ryan  
started dinner. "Thank you for taking us in." Gerard told Brendon.

"No problem. When you went missing, I was really worried because you never missed a class of mine.  
And I missed your work."

When they got to the kitchen, Pete, His son and Boyfriend were there.

"Oh hi Gerard," Pete said.

"Father Wentz?" Gerard's mouth dropped.

"I see you took him in." Pete noted to Brendon. "God will be very pleased."

"So how are you Gabe?" Brendon said to Pete's son.

"I'm good." Gabe said politely. "I've been getting good grades and haven't been any trouble."

"That's nice." Brendon offered a smile. "This is Gerard and Mikey," he said pointing to both of the  
boys.

"I know Gerard. Is Mikey your brother?" Gabe's voice was kept in a monotone. Gabe already knew about  
Mikey. While Gerard had been at St. Francis, Gabe went through one of his books and found something  
written that was meant for Gerard's eyes only. Nothing was ever said about it though.

Sitting next to Pete was a Jewish guy. "This is Patrick." Pete announced.

Gerard couldn't believe it. A pastor that was gay AND dating a Jewish guy. No wonder he was so nice  
to Gerard.

"Dinner is done." Ryan called out. Ryan started placing dishes of food on the table and everyone dug  
in. They didn't even say a prayer. Gerard and Mikey were surprised at the Pastor's behavior.

 

~~~~

That night didn't go so bad. Pete and Patrick and Gabe stayed for a little while and talked with  
Ryan and Brendon. Gerard and Mikey stayed in the living room as not to be rude. By seven though  
they had left. Everything had been cleaned up right after dinner so there was nothing to do.  
Mikey and Gerard went up onto their new room and checked it out more. There was a computer in the  
room sitting on a desk with a desk chair. It looked not new but not too old. There was a queen sized  
bed up against a wall in the middle, with two night tables on either side. A dresser and a closet  
completed the whole room. It was plain, except for the dark blue sheets on the bed.  
"I'm tired," Mikey said as he jumped into the bed.  
"Well lets go to bed then." Gerard took of his clothes and crawled into bed next to Mikey.  
"I love you, Gee."  
"I love you too Mikes." Before Gerard could say anything else, Mikey was fast asleep.

They woke up to a banging on the door. "Wake up boys. Get ready for school!"  
"Shit we don't have anything to wear thats cleaned."  
"We took care of that already, check the closet." Ryan said and then backed away from the door to go  
get dressed himself.  
Mikey went to the closet to find clothes; some would fit Gerard and some for Mikey.  
"Here Gee," Mikey warned before he threw some clothes at him. Then he chose something for himself.  
Before long they were ready for school, and eating breakfast at the table with Ryan and Brendon.  
They were eating coco puffs because that was all Brendon would eat. (You can get them all with your  
spoon and they're chocolatey balls that create chocolate milk.)  
Brendon drove them all to school. Mikey and Gerard went to meet up with Bob, Frank, and Ray, while  
Brendon and Ryan went inside.  
"I saw you guys riding with the teachers. So what have you guys been doing. Wait this doesn't mean  
you'll get better grades for sucking them off." Bob teased.  
"No. And we're not sucking. We're blowing, get it right." Gerard kidded.  
"Yeah, I had a time trying to sleep in that bed. It felt old and used. The only good thing was that  
Gerard was there." Mikey told them.  
Frank was uopset about something. It showed on his face. "You okay Frank? Is something wrong?"  
"No nothing. I'm fine." Frank lied.  
"I know theres something wrong with you. You're not usually quiet like this in the mornings." Gerard  
suggested.  
Frank got anry and walked away. "Frank, come back here!" Mikey called. And after he didn't turn back  
around Mikey ran after him.  
"Frank, something is wrong. Tell me or I will come to your house and make sure theres spiders  
crawling all over you bed." Mikey threatened.  
Frank shivered, and then looked down at the ground. "It's just that... I sort of... have feelings  
for you."  
Mikey realized what Frank's attitiude was about. "Really? And you're jealous because I'm going out  
with my brother?" Frank nodded. Mikey's face fell. "I mean, I do love you Frank, but..." Mikey's  
voice trailed off.  
"But what?" Frank snapped.  
"I love my brother too."  
"You know, if I didn't try to let you be happy, I wouldn't have done the things I did. Insted you'd  
be in that Catholic school missing your brother. I love you Mikey. But please don't hurt me more."  
Frank walked away from Mikey quickly and Mikey walked back to where the other two were standing.  
Mikey tried to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes, but they came anyway. "What's  
wrong Mikes?" Gerard asked. The bell had rang, and they left for class.  
"Frank is in love with me, Gee."  
"Well do you love him back?" Gerard knew it was going to kill him if he said yes.  
"No." It was silent, but there. Gerard knew he was lying just to protect Gerard's feelings.  
"Well, I got to go to class. I'll see you at lunch okay." Gerard put his hand under Mikey's chin to  
make them look each other in the eyes. "Don't let it get to you too much, okay?"  
Mikey nodded and headed to class.

 

~~~~~

By the time Mikey had gotten to Mr. Ross' English class, he had have lots of time of the situation.  
It was driving him insane. But then again he had Frank sitting next to him in almost every class.  
When both boys entered the room, Ryan could tell that something was going on. Mikey looked like he  
had been crying for the better part of the day. While Frank looked angry and hurt.  
"Okay class start your drill. Make sure you explain everything thoroughly." Mr. Ross said. Then he  
walked to the back where Frank and Mikey were sitting. "Boys would you like to step outside for a  
secong with me?"  
Mikey nodded and got up out of his seat. Frank just sat there. "I'm not moving." His face was like  
stone and his stare could set something on fire. He was that angry that Mr. Ross wasn't going to  
question him.  
Mikey walked out into the hallway. "Whats going on between you and Frank?" Ryan asked.  
"Frank has feelings for me. And I like him too. But I want to be with Gee. You know. But I don't  
want to hurt Frank any more and I don't want to hurt my brother either. I feel so confused."  
Ryan nodded. "I know how you're feeling..." He was cut off by one of the students coming out into  
the hallway.  
"Mr. Ross the office is calling you." The student went back inside.  
"I'll help you later okay?" Ryan said walking into the classroom. "Yes?" He called out to the  
intercom.  
"Excuse this interruption, but do you have Mikey Way in your classroom right now?" One of the  
secretaries asked.  
"Yes I do."  
"He needs to come down to the office this second please. Thank you." The intercom went off.  
"I guess they want you for something."  
Mikey nodded and left out of the room, taking the hallpass with him. He walked qiuckly in the  
hallways. He wanted to know why they called him. His assuption was that he had done something wrong.  
He racked his brain for anything he could get in trouble for. And he couldn't think of anything.  
He made it to the office soon enough. When he went through the doors he understood immeadatly why he  
had been called. His mother was sitting in a chair. She was staring straight forward. She didn't  
turn when Mikey walked in. A few seconds later Gerard came through the office doors.  
That was when she decided to turn around. "Boys I thought I put you into Catholic school. But you  
transfer anyway. I don't see how it happened but it did. I don't know what I'm going to do with you  
but I need to do something. I'm not going to have my sons be in love like they're were raised from  
West Virginia or something. Incest is wrong and that is what you're doing."  
One of the secretairies, Victoria, came out from behind the counter. "Can I offer you some help Mrs.  
Way?"  
Donna was crying already to think of what her sons had done. Victoria handed her a peice of paper.  
"Send them to councling." She said as she handed over the paper. She looked back to Victoria and  
then at the paper again.  
"Thanks its a good idea." Donna gave a smile to the boys.  
"Mom you can't do that!"  
"Yes I can. I'm the one who has primary care of you. And you're coming back home with me. Seperate  
rooms too."  
"What you can't make us go!" Mikey cried. "I'll run away if you make me."  
"And then the cops will bring you right back home." Donna said with a smirk on her face.  
"Thats not fair." Mikey had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Well, I would take you out of school, but I think you two SHOULD get an education. So get back to  
class. But I will be waiting for you." She said.  
Mikey and Gerard walked out of the office. Mikey was still crying. Gerard wrapped his arms around  
him. "I'll be okay. I'll be 18 and soon enough things will change."  
Mikey nodded at him and then they both went back to class.  
Ryan looked more concerned about Mikey and was worried about him. But he had already missed too much  
of the class. So he didn't ask at all. He would ask later when they got home.

 

~~~~~~

But after school, Gerard and Mikey didn't meet up with Ryan and Brendon. Instead the boys were taken  
home by their mother.  
"Where are they?" Ryan asked looking around the parking lot.  
"I have no idea. This isn't like them to do this kind of thing." Brendon said worried about them.

Meanwhile, Gerard and Mikey were being driven home by their mother. "I was thinking about it boys,  
and I know you need your education. But I still don't want you to go to that school. But any school  
that we put you in, you'll just run away, so I am going to home school you."  
Mikey and Gerard's faces dropped quickly. She couldn't be doing this. "And you will be locked  
seperatly in your rooms. You will not be able to see each other for the rest of your life." Donna  
kept her eyes on the road, her face expressionless.  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Gerard screamed at her. He was in the front seat and Mikey was in  
the back. Before Gerard knew it he had a hand print on his face.  
Mikey could feel tears running down his cheeks, but he wasn't going to talk back to his mother. He  
wasn't bold enough.  
They got back to the house soon enough, and Gerard went to the basement, as Mikey went up to the top  
floor. Donna went behind each and locked the doors.  
Mikey sat in his room, trying to figure out what to do to entertain himself. He sat on his bed tring  
to figure out a way to get to Gerard.  
Gerard was sitting in his desk chair. He had a computer but it was now gone from the desk. Neither  
had a cell phone to contact each other with. Gerard started writing.  
Dear Mikey,  
I love you a lot. You know I will be 18 in one more week. Just one more week and I will be free from  
this place. And where ever I go, I will make sure you come with me. I'm sure that whatever we do,  
Brendon and Ryan will help us out too. They don't mind it.  
Someone knocked on his door, and he quickly put his letter into one of his drawers.  
"Gerard its me," his dad called down the stairs.  
"What do you want?" Gerard said. He was discusted with everything about his parents and everything  
they have put him through.  
"I'm bringing down some food for you." He called down. He closed the basement door, and moved down  
some of the stairs. "And I want to talk to you about everything."  
His father made it down the stairs with a tray of food, and then sat it on the desk. "I know you're  
in love with your brother. And I know that you know that incest is wrong, and illegal. But I don't  
care. You found some one who you love, and loves you back. Even though it is your brother. Well,  
I've been told to watch to make sure that you two don't escape from your rooms. But in a few hours  
your mom has to go to work. I will let you out, but becareful what you do." Gerard's father gave him  
a friendly smile, and patted him on the shoulder. "Remember that no matter what, you are still my  
sons, and I will love you forever." He moved to go upstairs, and when he got up there, Gerard didn't  
hear the tell-tale sign of the door locking.  
Gerard waited for a few minutes, and heard the front door close. It sounded like their mother was  
off to go to her midnight to eight job. Slowly Gerard moved up the stairs, and when he made it to  
the top, to open the door, he was startled. Mikey was already standing there, and wraping his arms  
around Gerard.  
"We have to run away, Mikes. We can't go to the same school any more because mom will find us and  
tear us apart. We can't do this any more. We have to be together forever."  
Mikey moved to the living room and grabed the phone off of the charger. He dialed Ryan's cell phone  
number.  
"Ryan, we need some help. Can you pick us up?"  
"Where are you? Brendon and I are so worried about you! We'll come to you right now!" Ryan said. He  
sounded relived.  
"We're at my mother's house. We want to be back with you guys."  
"We'll be there really soon. Just hold on."

"So after you guys didn't come to the car after school, we got really worried, and started looking  
for you." Brendon explained.  
"Yeah, well we can't go back to that school. We can't be taken by our mother again."  
"We'll home school you and all. Until next year, when we can transfer schools together." Ryan  
suggested.  
They pulled up to the house, and for once everything seemed to be getting better.


End file.
